


Motel

by SansuishiH



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Reno si trova costretto a dividere il letto di un motel con Sephiroth, ritrovandosi presto a fare pensieri poco innocenti. Non sa che l'altro non intende dormire...





	Motel

Era una notte buia e tempestosa.

No, in realtà era una notte tranquilla come molte altre; lo sarebbe stata, a dire il vero, se non fosse stato per un grossolano errore di uno dei tanti dipartimenti della Shinra – Reno non aveva intenzione di impararli a memoria e non aveva il minimo interesse nel capire chi fosse incaricato di cosa, con buona pace degli altri Turk. Al momento, in realtà, gli premeva di più capire chi diavolo fosse stato talmente idiota da non prenotare una stanza per lui in quello squallido motel.

Il Generale era stato inviato dalle parti di qualche villaggio sperduto per sistemare l'invasione di qualche mostro e fare un po' di pubblicità alla Shinra; Reno lo aveva portato lì in elicottero seguendo le coordinate senza pensarci sopra più di tanto, sicuro che sarebbe stato un lavoro da poco e che sarebbero tornati prima di sera. Se avesse mai osato ammettere di non aver letto il rapporto preliminare della missione, Tseng gli avrebbe sicuramente risposto che passare una notte all'addiaccio gli avrebbe ricordato di consultare i fascicoli prima delle missioni future: proprio per questo, il Turk non avrebbe mai raccontato ad anima viva ciò che stava accadendo.

Sephiroth gli aveva spiegato che la missione prevedeva il rientro alla base soltanto il giorno successivo e non era nemmeno sembrato contento della cosa; borbottando a mezza voce qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la pubblicità, lo aveva preceduto verso il motel che avrebbe dovuto accoglierli. Reno aveva sbuffato e si era accodato, sperando di poter passare inosservato. Ci era riuscito, a dirla tutta, ed aveva lasciato con una risata il Generale ad occuparsi del piccolo stuolo di ammiratori che lo aveva accerchiato.

Pessima mossa. Quando aveva scoperto che gli sarebbe toccato dormire nell'elicottero, senza nemmeno una coperta striminzita a ripararlo dal freddo pungente d'autunno, aveva fatto di tutto per convincere Sephiroth ad accoglierlo nella sua camera – quando finalmente aveva promesso di recuperargli una bottiglia del miglior liquore di Costa del Sol, il Generale si era fatto da parte e lo aveva fatto entrare in camera.

Adesso, Reno si trovava in una situazione complicata e non riusciva a capire come quasi tutto il globo avrebbe voluto trovarsi al suo posto. Indossando soltanto l'intimo, il completo poggiato sull'unica sedia di cui la stanzetta era dotata, aveva preso posto sul letto da una piazza e mezzo e aveva cercato di prendere sonno senza perdersi in strane conversazioni: preferiva evitare di realizzare che la sua situazione era compromettente e che il respiro leggero di Sephiroth gli solleticava piacevolmente la nuca, perché avrebbe anche potuto alzarsi e andarsene a bere qualcosa di molto pesante al bar più vicino nonostante fosse in missione.

Sdraiato su un fianco nella camera migliore di un motel degli orrori, stretto all'orlo del letto e condividendo il materasso con l'uomo più desiderato di tutta Gaia, Reno avrebbe anche potuto ridere dell'assurdità della situazione e vantarsi, in un futuro lontano, di aver passato una nottata con Sephiroth in carne ed ossa. Al momento, tuttavia, tentava soltanto di chiudere gli occhi e prendere sonno, invano: più provava a concentrarsi su quella stanchezza che si era insinuata nelle sue ossa, più badava al respiro rilassato del Generale che gli solleticava la pelle sensibile.

C'era anche qualcos'altro che il Turk avrebbe voluto ignorare; era una sensazione elettrizzante e costante che gli attraversava il corpo in tante piccole onde che lo facevano fremere piacevolmente. L'odore di buono dei capelli del Generale gli stuzzicava i sensi ed il calore del suo corpo, evidentemente più grande e muscoloso del suo, era fonte di pensieri tutt'altro che rilassanti – iniziò a fantasticare di voltarsi e mettersi a cavalcioni su Sephiroth per fare cose che probabilmente erano nella fantasia di quasi tutta Gaia.

Reno si ritrovò ad ignorare la mezza erezione che i pensieri erotici avevano portato inevitabilmente con sé; esasperato, gettò un'occhiata alla porta socchiusa del piccolo bagno interno e si rammaricò della mancanza di una vasca da bagno in cui potersi appisolare. Nello stato in cui versava, in ogni caso, forse era possibile rinchiudersi in bagno per... consolarsi.

Lo stesso Turk roteò gli occhi all'idea, davvero frustrato dalla situazione in cui si era involontariamente cacciato.

Tanto per non farsi mancare nulla, premette il palmo di una mano lì sull'erezione crescente, soffocando il sospiro di piacere che gli salì alle labbra mordendosi le nocche.

“Non riesci a dormire?”

Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene. Con il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, Reno scosse il capo e provò a replicare, ma non riuscì a formare qualsiasi tipo di frase che potesse chiudere in fretta il discorso; non voltandosi nemmeno ad osservare Sephiroth, fin troppo cosciente della sua presenza, cercò di nascondere il viso nel cuscino piatto che gli era toccato in sorte. Attese, semplicemente, che l'altro tornasse a dormire.

“Nemmeno io”, continuò il Generale.

Il Turk strinse le lenzuola in un pugno e desiderò di svanire all'istante; la sua erezione pulsava e lo distraeva e Reno avrebbe soltanto voluto poter masturbarsi in santa pace per crollare in un sonno pesante e fingere che nulla fosse mai accaduto.

“È colpa tua”.

“Non mi sono mosso da qui”.

Come avrebbe potuto, se non gli era stato dato il tempo di trovare un po' di intimità?

Sephiroth sbuffò sottovoce parole che Reno non riuscì ad afferrare. Lì per lì sembrò che non ci fosse altro da dire, ma quando il Generale lo strinse tra le braccia, premendo insieme i loro corpi, l'altro comprese.

“Anche tu?” sospirò, col cuore che ormai galoppava nel petto.

“Hm?” Reno poté sentire il sorriso di Sephiroth anche nella posizione in cui si trovava: un misto di reazione sardonica e – forse – sollievo, forse persino genuino divertimento per la situazione in cui si trovavano entrambi?

“Qualcuno ha dimenticato il telecomando sotto le coperte, Generale”.

“Non fa ridere, Turk”.

Nonostante tutto, Reno scoppiò a ridere, incapace di reagire in altro modo – per il momento. Dopo l'iniziale sorpresa, quando il sorriso sulle sue labbra iniziò a svanire, si voltò in silenzio, cercando di scorgere l'espressione sul viso dell'altro: “C'è troppo buio” concluse con semplicità. Incurante dello stesso problema che aveva sollevato, allungò le mani alla cieca, trovando presto una pelle serica che gli faceva desiderare di graffiare Sephiroth, di toccarlo fino a sentirlo tremare e togliergli quell'aura di sicurezza che gli aleggiava costantemente intorno.

Gli accarezzò il petto con tocco leggero, sfregando con gentile insistenza i capezzoli duri... e quando il Generale sospirò di piacere, Reno non riuscì più a trattenersi. SI spinse sopra di lui e lo bacio con passione senza trattenersi, gemendo senza pudore quando anche il suo improvvisato compagno di stanza posò le mani sul suo corpo.

Presto, venne sopraffatto; cadde di lato, premuto al materasso mentre nel buio Sephroth gli sfilava anche le mutande e continuava a baciarlo con forza, come a riversare su di lui tutto il suo potere. Senza parole, Reno si inarcò quando l'altro gli allargò le gambe e si posizionò tra di esse – e quando afferrò insieme le loro erezioni per stringerle insieme, al giovane Turk sembrò di morire piacevolmente.

Il resto venne in maniera molto confusa: gli succhiò le dita con piacere, sapendo bene cosa sarebbe accaduto e trovandosi a desiderarlo forse un po' troppo, ma che importanza aveva? Sephiroth si mise in ginocchio e lo accolse tra le braccia, fremendo quando Reno gli strinse le cosce un po' tremanti sui fianchi, premendo insieme le loro erezioni; gettandogli un braccio al collo per reggersi, il rosso portò la mano libera tra i loro corpi per afferrare nel pugno il membro del Generale, pompando con fermezza mentre cercava ancora una volta le dita lunghe e forti che aveva succhiato con piacere. Godendo dei semplici sospiri coinvolti del suo compagno per la nottata, Reno annuì, un po' ansante, quando sentì le dita umide e scivolose premere sulla sua apertura – che posizione del cazzo, letteralmente, pensò per un momento. Poi rise di nuovo, stavolta di una risata roca e senza fiato, sentendosi folle di desiderio.

“Che c'è?”

“Pensavo solo che...” le parole gli morirono sulle labbra quando finalmente venne preso con un solo dito, in modo gentile ma implacabile. “Posizione del cazzo...” cercò di spiegarsi, sebbene le parole venissero fuori con ben poca coordinazione.

“Letteralmente”.

Se fosse stato in sé, Reno avrebbe riso ancora; invece, annuì e poggiò la fronte contro quella di Sephiroth, cercando di nuovo le sue labbra per non gridare. Poi le dita diventarono due e il Turk morse con ben poca delicatezza il labbro inferiore del Generale, mentre stringeva in un pugno ciocche di capelli ancora profumate ed inspirava a fondo quell'odore di buono; quando poi l'erezione dell'altro diventò scivolosa, umida, il pilota ne strinse la punta tra le dita, guadagnandosi un gemito sentito da parte del Soldier e altri umori.

Avere le braccia circondate da un braccio di Sephiroth lo faceva sentire piccolo e, in un certo modo, indifeso – e la cosa non gli dispiaceva affatto. La stretta possessiva in cui si era ritrovato gli dava i brividi, sentiva il potere del mako scorrere sottopelle ed il calore che esso generava era bruciante. Con un gemito soffocato, si spinse sulle dita che lo preparavano pazientemente in un muto gesto per chiedere di più; tutto ciò che ricevette fu un altro dito ancora e le labbra del Generale sul collo per mordere e suggere lembi di pelle sensibili. Per un istante a Reno balenò in mente che non avrebbe saputo coprire quei segni, ma il pensiero lo lasciò immediatamente per far posto ad una fitta di piacere che lo scosse con violenza.

“Lì...” soffiò appena, gettando il capo indietro e lasciandosi totalmente consumare dalla passione. Era un bene che fossero rimasti al buio, perché non sarebbe riuscito a guardare Sephiroth in volto senza mugolare mentre godeva del suo solo sguardo. Il solo pensiero lo scuoteva e lo faceva fremere.

Dita robuste e agili spingevano nel suo corpo e Reno se ne stava lì con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto senza vedere poi molto, tutto concentrato su quel punto dentro di sé che il Soldier continuava a premere con gentilezza per non farlo venire così; il piacere saliva e le labbra dell'altro tornavano sulle sue per un bacio profondo. Il Turk avrebbe solo voluto poter gridare e spronarlo a dargli di più, ma, non trovando la forza di esprimersi, lasciò che Sephiroth facesse di lui ciò che desiderava, sentendosi sopraffatto e godendone.

Riuscì a riprendere fiato solo quando il Generale sfilò poco a poco le dita, accorgendosi fin troppo presto del vuoto che sentiva, che voleva riempire. Mormorò qualcosa che egli stesso non comprese, collaborando quando l'altro trovò la posizione più comoda per entrambi.

“Dentro...” mormorò, ormai al limite; quando sentì finalmente l'erezione premere contro l'apertura tra le sue natiche, Reno annuì e biascicò qualche sprone frenetico.

Sephiroth gli teneva i fianchi per guidarlo con fermezza verso il basso, in un'unica spinta lenta e fluida che lasciò entrambi senza fiato. Non era la sua prima volta ed evidentemente non lo era nemmeno per l'altro, ma Reno si fermò per qualche istante, cercando di abituarsi alla nuova sensazione – non che odiasse sentirsi così, anzi, era una delle poche cose che gli davano tanta soddisfazione quanto gliene davano i vizi più comuni che aveva dovuto abbandonare. Aveva scoperto quanto fosse appagante quel genere di sesso quando Tseng lo aveva costretto a smettere di fumare: da allora non aveva più toccato una sola sigaretta, con grande soddisfazione personale e buona pace dei grandi capi.

Strinse le mani sulle spalle ampie di Sephiroth e, incurante delle piccole mezzelune che lasciava con le unghie sulla pelle perfetta, iniziò a muoversi poco a poco sospirando di assoluto godimento, eccitato persino dal gemito soffocato che riuscì a strappare al Generale. Non voleva che finisse presto ed allo stesso tempo aveva bisogno di muoversi di più, far godere entrambi con un ritmo serrato per esplodere in un orgasmo che lo avrebbe fatto gridare; in preda alla frustrazione, seguì l'istinto e si aggrappò con forza a Sephiroth, roteando i fianchi avanti e indietro senza più nemmeno pensarci.

Si baciarono ancora una volta, aggrappandosi l'uno all'altro come disperati mentre Reno continuava a muoversi d'istinto, senza controllo. Si sentiva pieno e appagato, totalmente perso in quelle fitte di piacere che inseguiva con forza sempre maggiore; tutto ciò che gli importava era godere a tutti i costi e non si sentiva affatto egoista per questo, grato comunque al Generale per essere stato così accorto. Non era affatto una cosa romantica, anzi, era più un modo per scaricare le frustrazioni di una lunga giornata ed andava benissimo così.

Sephiroth fece scivolare una mano tra di loro e gli afferrò l'erezione senza muovere il pugno; Reno protestò con una serie di gemiti incomprensibili, cercando di spronarlo a muoversi pur se ormai aveva iniziato a spingere anche verso il pugno chiuso con un gesto fluido.

“Fallo tu...” miagolò alla fine, tutto tremante, mentre tornava indietro con i fianchi.

“Nh...” il Soldier non aggiunse altro. Inaspettatamente, obbedì.

Gettando il capo indietro, Reno si leccò le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla sensazione sconvolgente di quella mano che lo portava verso la fine; sentì tutto il suo corpo pulsare solo al sentire i piccoli gemiti di Sephiroth quasi come seguendo il battito sempre più forte del cuore che sembrava esplodergli nel petto. Ormai al limite, roteò i fianchi ancora e ancora in un crescendo estatico che lo lasciava quasi senza fiato – stringeva forte le spalle a cui si aggrappava, tanto da graffiarle, senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Tutto inarcato e teso tra le braccia di Sephiroth, aggrappato a lui e pieno di lui, Reno venne con un mezzo grido, sentendo il respiro che se ne andava e il cuore che batteva all'impazzata; il rombo del sangue nelle orecchie coprì per un lungo istante l'improvviso ansimare del Soldier che lo faceva respirare profondamente a sua volta. Tutto il suo corpo si stringeva e contraeva, bruciava lì dove Sephiroth lo toccava.

“Reno...” ansimò Sephiroth; gli afferrò i fianchi senza tante cerimonie, sporcando anche lui di umori, per muoverli come se Reno fosse leggerissimo. Cercava di guidarlo, ma il rosso era talmente distrutto che il Soldier si trovava a scoparselo così, senza alcun problema, incoraggiato dai versi goduti e spudorati del suo partner di missione – morse la spalla di Reno per ascoltarlo ancora e venne così, soffocando il suo grido liberatorio e godendo del mugolare sorpreso che si levava dolce nel silenzio.

Reno sibilò un'imprecazione, incapace di pensare ad altro che non fosse il calore bollente che si spandeva nel suo corpo.

“Sei venuto dentro”, mormorò incredulo, chiedendosi da solo perché lo fosse. Molte delle cose che diceva spesso agli altri suonavano insensate ed ormai il Turk non si aspettava più alcuna replica in casi del genere; proprio per questo motivo, fu molto stupito dalla risposta del Soldier.

“Se la cosa ti infastidisce, la prossima volta faremo in modo di organizzarci meglio”.

Sephiroth aveva il respiro irregolare ed il suo cuore batteva talmente forte che Reno riusciva a sentirlo poggiando una mano sul suo petto: doveva essere una visione imperdibile – e lui non aveva acceso la luce per potersela godere. Tipico.

“La prossima volta?”

Il pilota, a dire il vero, non credeva alle sue orecchie. Se il Generale aveva intenzione di ripetere l'esperienza, meglio per lui, no?

“Grazie per aver reso imbarazzante la conversazione, Reno”.

Ridendo, il Turk cercò di nuovo le labbra di Sephiroth nel buio. “La prossima volta, però, accendiamo la luce”, sussurrò sulla bocca dell'altro, poi baciandolo con calma e crogiolandosi beato in quella strana sensazione dolce che gli riempiva il petto.

“Generale, un'altra cosa”.

Sephiroth annuì, in attesa, anche se l'abbraccio in cui lo teneva si strinse leggermente – il rosso poté quasi leggergli nel pensiero il commento sardonico sulla sua scelta di non chiamarlo per nome, ma non se ne fece un cruccio. Era più divertente chiamarlo con il suo grado, che spesso pronunciava come a sbeffeggiarlo.

“A proposito di quella bottiglia, immagino che adesso non ce ne sia più bisogno: dopotutto siamo pari, giusto?”

“Non lo siamo affatto. Potrei, tuttavia, essere disposto a dividerla con te...”

“Se le cose stanno così, Generale, sta' attento: ho una grandissima passione per i liquori forti”.

“Ma io li reggo meglio”.

Reno rise di cuore, fin troppo divertito e sorpreso dalla reazione dell'altro. Scosse il capo e, poggiando il capo su una spalla forte e sudata di Sephiroth, annotò mentalmente di non invitare mai l'altro ad un giro di bevute: ne andava della sua nomea di grande bevitore – nonché del suo portafogli.


End file.
